The present invention relates to a stove carrier for carrying a baking stove which has a detachable rack for holding the cover of the baking stove being carried thereon.
Various baking stoves are manufactured and widely accepted by housekeepers. A baking stove is generally comprised of a cylindrical housing and a cover with a built-in electric heater covered on the cylindrical housing at the top. As a baking stove is opened after cooking, the cover must be carefully handled. A baking stove user tends to place the baking stove on the dinner table and simultaneously prepare a heat-resisting pad on the dinner table for holding the cover of the baking stove. However, placing a baking stove on the dinner table occupies much table space.